Iron Fist: Lion vs Dragon
by GrimGrave
Summary: The steely look in olive-green eyes was challenging. "What will you do if you win, Xiao-Long?" Yang smirked at Arslan. "If you really want to know, either lose or land a solid hit on me, Altan." Iron Fist pairing. Rated T for violence and mildly suggestive themes.


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 _Commission slots open: 1_

 _Request slots open: 1 (restricted to short oneoffs)_

 **Iron Fist: Lion vs Dragon**

It had all started at the Vytal Festival.

They had fought, stood on even footing, but Yang had emerged the victor. The loss Arslan had suffered had not lowered her spirits; it had lit a fire in her belly and motivated the Haven Huntress to seek Yang out. The first time, Arslan had managed to win, sparking a series of duels that had ended in a draw.

Yang, thrill-seeker and loving a good brawl, had been intrigued by her opponent and unable to get the martial artist out of her head since the tournament.

Strength. Beauty. Exotic charisma. They both reflected attributes the other valued and found attractive. They passed by each other around Vale, always glancing over their shoulders with lingering looks and a desire to fight churned within them.

That was why they always ended up in the courtyard each night. As the shattered moon was at its fullest, the two traded blows at lightning speed. It was like clockwork; Yang used Ember Celica and Arslan used Fire Dust to fling a fireball, the fiery impact briefly illuminating their makeshift arena.

The mocha-skinned beauty dashed forward, her foot striking the brawler's gauntlet. The impact had both fighters recoil and immediately threw punches, their flurry of blows not hitting their intended targets. When Arslan attempted to knee Yang in the abdomen, the latter blocked it. When Yang aimed to strike Arslan's face the latter deflected it.

It was a cycle of neither landing a hit and slowly drained themselves from the wasted movement. Yang's Semblance allowed her to absorb damage and dish it back at double the strength, but what good was it against an opponent who could read your movements?

They had been at this for a long time – the battle itself _and_ their rivalry – and Yang finally decided to speak her mind.

"You know," Yang began with laboured breaths. "We keep fighting each night, but we're still tied. What's the end goal?"

Arslan's expression remained focused. "To see whoever is the strongest, what other reason would there be? You know it as well as I do, Xiao-Long."

"Well yeah, duh," she replied. "But, that sounds boring. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love this rush I'm getting from fighting you; I don't get it from anyone else." She smirked at the Haven Huntress. "How about we make this a bit more interesting?"

The mocha-skinned beauty cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not following. I find our duels to be of utmost interest."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, well, how about the winner gets a wish or something? Like, the loser has to do whatever the winner says? Something along those lines perhaps?"

She expected the exchange student to dismiss the idea right away. A no-nonsense kind of person like Arslan would likely chastise the brawler for it, which only made it even more surprising when the martial artist answered.

"Huh." The platinum-blonde clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Very well, Xiao-Long. I accept the stakes. If I win, you are to announce it to everyone at Beacon Academy that I, Arslan Altan, am the stronger of the two of us!"

Yang shrugged. "…Fine. If that makes you happy."

"What about _you_ then?"

The brawler poised herself. "Hm?"

The steely look in olive-green eyes was challenging. "What will you do if _you_ win, Xiao-Long?"

The words did not come to her at first. She did not want to tell her rival until she had won, but…a part of her wanted to. Kind of.

Yang smirked at Arslan. "If you really want to know, either lose or land a solid hit on me, Altan."

Olive-green orbs narrowed as the martial artist poised to strike. She lunged forward with a high kick that narrowly missed the blonde as Yang back-flipped backwards—

Arslan's rope-dart whipped the air and tightly ensnared the brawler's left arm as the Haven Huntress pulled. Yang lost her balance and barely managed to land on her feet as her rival still yanked at her arm—

Yang flashed a grin and allowed the forward momentum to propel towards the dark-skinned girl with the aid of Ember Celica as she clenched her right fist and swung…only for it to strike at nothing as Arslan dodged it just in time.

Yang flew right by her, still ensnared by the rope-dart, and twisted mid-air to halt her momentum and reverse their roles as she now pulled her rival with great force. Arslan was hurtling towards the brawler, but spun around and kicked Yang right in the solar plexus.

The sky flashed and thunder roared a few seconds later.

Yang staggered backwards with a groan, quickly raising her arms to block whatever the mocha-skinned fighter was following up with only to see her rival stand relaxed. "That was one solid hit."

It clicked and Yang calmed herself, laughing. "Yeah…It sure was."

"So tell me, then."

Yang smirked at her. "Alright. If I win, I get to take you out on a date."

Arslan's stoic expression fell for a moment before she furrowed her brow. "…Excuse you?"

"If I win," the brawler elaborated as she gestured towards herself. "We'll go out on a date; lunch, dinner, movies, the whole package. I may get down and dirty, but I can be a real gentlewoman."

"I got that part, thank you." The martial artist crossed her arms. "I…don't get it, though. **You** want to date _me_?"

"I do. You're strong, Arslan. I like that about you in more ways than one." She flashed a warm smile. "You're smart, graceful, and you're sexy as hell with your dark complexion. And your muscles?" Yang whistled. "I like a feisty girl, I can't help it, but…In all honestly I want to get to know you better and I'd love to see what else we have in common, if you would allow me."

Thunder rolled in the distance. The light drizzle of rain began to fall.

"…I see." The martial artist closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "I was not expecting this, to be honest. Thank you for telling me." She reassumed her combat stance. "Shall we continue then?"

Yang frowned, but assumed her combat stance as well. At least her rival had not rejected the idea. So if the brawler won, she got to take her out on a date.

The brawler dashed straight at the martial artist with Ember Celica, fists ready and striking equally strong fists, neither girl budging from the spot. They were in a deadlock. Lilac eyes stared right into olive-green ones and the dark-skinned Huntress swept her leg, missing as Yang jumped, but immediately pushed the latter away to whip her rope-dart around for a second swipe, hitting and knocking the brawler to the ground—

Yang fell onto her back, using her weapons to propel her back up, feet first, and kicking Arslan right in the chin; the platinum-blonde vaulted, landing on her hands and jumped backwards to land on her feet as Yang came crushing down fist-first into the ground. The paved courtyard trembled as a small crater formed from the point of impact, scattering stone and earth against the martial artist before the brawler tackled – elbow first – into Arslan's abdomen, sending them both hurtling several feet.

Everything went quiet. The dustclouds settled as both girls struggled to get up. Their Auras crackled and shimmered and with the two of them catching their breaths, it would seem that it was—

"A draw," Yang stated. "Man, you really are a tough one. Then again, that's what I like about you."

The platinum-blonde rubbed her abdomen as she forced herself up without a word.

"Heh. I guess better luck next time, huh?" The blonde shrugged. "I'll get to take you out on a date soon enough, mark my words, Altan."

"Wait." Yang ceased mid-step. "…Ask me."

She blinked. "Uh…Huh?"

"Ask me out, Xiao-Long. That is the normal way people go about dating, no?" The mocha-skinned fighter popped shoulder-bones and rolled her neck. "I'd hate to miss out just because I may win."

Yang beamed, playfully grinning as she worked out the tendons in her arms and legs. "You sure? Because that's like giving me an automatic win."

"It is not. I merely decided to show you that you don't need to win to get what you want. It is as you said; you're strong and I admire that. And I have to admit that you're easy on the eyes," Arslan said. And she _smiled!_ That slight curve of her lips, edging on a sexy grin, had the brawler's cheeks suffused with heat despite the cold rain that was getting worse. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better myself."

Yang sheepishly smirked and rubbed her neck. "Well…What do you say about, instead of fighting tomorrow, we go out watch a movie or something? Maybe grab a bite somewhere? My treat."

Arslan _laughed_ – a husky, sexy laugh – the sound rendering Yang's bones to pliant hot goo from the vivid images that now danced in her head. "Sounds good. I'm looking forward to it then, _Yang_." The way she uttered her name – the first time she did so – had Yang's heart skipping several beats. "Good night." The martial artist waved over her shoulder as she headed back and left the brawler alone in the rain.

"Yeah…night…" Yang managed, heart hammering inside her chest. "Wow. What a girl," she said, dreamily. "That about would've ensured her victory if she had come at me now…"

Yang, returning to her dorm, couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.


End file.
